El inicio de la Oscuridad
by Brigitgrian
Summary: Que es lo que me ocultas Ginny- no te oculto nada Harry es solo que ha veces veo cosas,se cosas-no logro entederlo-te lo voy a explicar desede el principio, recuerdas lo que te dije el primer año que te vi  Me dijiste que no solo iba a necesitar suerte...


Primer año de Hogwarts

Un nuevo año iniciaba y la estación de King's Cross se hallaba igual de de atestada que como un día normal, la única diferencia era que entre todos los presentes se encontraban magos y brujas, que ese primero de septiembre se disponían a dejar a su hijos para un nuevo año escolar.

A pesar de que a simple vista este año no tenía nada nuevo en particular, la diferencia era que en esta ocasión Hogwarts iba a recibir un nuevo huésped, nada más y nada menos que el niño que vivió.

Pero esa no es la historia que se va a contar en este momento, por el contrario solo se va hacer referencia a la primera vez que Harry Potter conoció a Ginny Weasley y también fue la primera de tantas veces en las que la pelirroja logro desconcertarlo.

Mientras caminaba por la estación tratando de encontrar la plataforma 9 y 3/4 no evitaba recordar las palabras de Hagrid –_ Harry yo no te puedo acompañar tengo algo que hacer, pero solo debes caminar y encontrar la plataforma 9 y 3/4, recuerda no llegues tarde _– y con esas simples palabras desapareció, pero es que al gigante tan amable que acaba de conocer se le olvido mencionar, como diablos iba a encontrar la plataforma si cuando se le ocurrió preguntar, lo vieron como un bromista o un loco en potencia.

Estos eran los pensamiento que invadían la mente del moreno, cuando la voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, en realidad no fue su voz si no lo que dijo – _vamos chicos apresúrense o perderán el __tren, cada año es peor, con tantos muggles alrededor es muy cada vez más difícil – _el moreno luego de escuchar la palabra muggles, recordó que Hagrid la había mencionado, así que decidió acercarse para pedir ayuda – _vamos Fred y George entren de una vez – decía la mujer a sus hijos gemelos – tu primero Fred – fue si siguiente frase – vamos mujer no eres capaz de reconocer a tus propios hijos yo soy George – decía el que había sido llamado Fred – o bueno George lo siento, pero entra de una vez – cuando los jóvenes se disponían a entrar, se voltearon para decirle – descuida madre que no te has equivoca, yo soy Fred y yo soy George._

Mientras los gemelos desaparecían tras el muro Harry se acercaba tímidamente a la mujer – _disculpe, señora pero me preguntaba si usted sabe donde es el andén 9 y ¾ _- la mujer regreso a verlo automáticamente y le sonrió con ternura - _oh pequeño, este es tu primer año en Hogwarts verdad – Harry solo asintió – la mujer se acerco a el y lo puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – mira este también es el primer año de mi hijo Ron – el aludido solo sonrió con orgullo ante lo dicho – lo que tienes que hacer es dirigirte justo al muro que tienes enfrente entre las plataformas 9 y10, si tienes miedo puedes cerrar los ojos y correr – _a la vez que decía esto Ron se disponía a hacer lo que su madre había dicho.

Era el turno de Harry y su rostro denotaba nerviosismo, a lo que la Señora Weasley le dio un pequeño apretón en los hombros y la pequeña pelirroja que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen se acerco a apretarle el brazo y desearle suerte, pero es en este momento en donde ella lo desconcierta por primera vez en la vida de ambos – _la pequeña mano de una niña pelirroja de hallaba posada sobre su brazo, cuando volteo a verla tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, mas la sonrisa no duro mucho, esta fue remplazada por una expresión de seriedad y profunda sabiduría, nada propia de una niña, lo siguiente que dijo fue aun mas extraño que su expresión – la amistad va a ser tu fortaleza, como la fue para tus padres, aunque no los veas te protegen – por un momento se quedo callada hasta que la seriedad desapareció de rostro y la sonrisa volvió – te iba a desear solo suerte, pero ahora creo que también te voy a decir que seas valiente – y con esta última frase lo soltó y se alejo, aun con la confusión provocada por esas palabras fue empujado para que cruzara la barrera, hacia el tren._

En aquel momento Harry no le dio demasiada importancia, y con el tiempo se perdieron en su memoria, como sabemos nuestro héroe siempre fue algo despistado, mas con el tiempo esto cambiaria.


End file.
